Friends
by WolvesInBoundary
Summary: When Tessa Gray, matchmaker extraordinaire, ends up with both her best friends as clients, it only makes sense to pair them with each other.


_**Happy Heronstairs Day everyone! This was actually so much fun to write, you have no idea. I'm also extremely proud of my writing here, just so you know. This is actually the first fic for my 24 fics in 24 days challenge that I've decided to start, though I probably won't be posting them as I write them like I did with this so the rest will most likely go up at some point after I've finished the challenge.**_

_**Anyway, enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Tessa Gray was good at her job. It didn't matter how uncanny or unconventional a client might be; she'd find them a match in little over a week and was rarely tasked with having to re-evaluate and find another person suited to them more so than the first. She was <em>always <em>successful, no matter what kinds of challenges the lively city threw her way.

Which was why she wasn't in the least bit surprised to find that not just one but both of her best friends had elected to seek out her services for themselves, though she'd be lying if she said she hadn't done any more than point them in the right direction. Still, she found her day looked suddenly much brighter after noticing the two new client folders perched carefully in the center of her desk and took immediately to sorting through all others she had on deck to find the perfect match.

It was, of course, a slight surprise when she arrived at the conclusion that perhaps her friends were really best suited for each other and not some less than random strangers she'd picked up from the lobby of some upper class hotel or other, where she happened to be finding most of her customers as of late. Matchmaking was a hard business to be in nowadays, what with all those hazardous dating sites floating about on the internet, and Tessa had to do her best to stay afloat; even if that meant appealing to members of the upper class who otherwise wouldn't so much as blink in her direction.

But, no matter, she was still renowned for getting the job done well and in a timely manner, which is how she soon found herself typing off a text to Will asking to meet as soon as possible and informing Jem over the phone that she'd scheduled another appointment for him to discuss the match she'd found. Ignoring both of their hesitancies and Jem's subtle hints to leave it be, Tessa penciled them both in for later that day and set off on securing another match for the client who's folder had just been dropped onto her desk by her secretary while she was on the phone.

And if perhaps Jem and Will hadn't exactly gone to her for help so much as she'd dragged them in and forced them with a pointed glare and some well-sharpened nails to fill out the forms required to take advantage of her services, then, well, that was hardly important. Besides, they'd thank her for this later.

* * *

><p>"Tessa, I really don't think—"<p>

"Oh come on, Jem. It'll be fun, I promise. And if it's not then I'll leave you be, alright? I swear I've found you the perfect match and it would be an absolute waste for you not to at least meet him," Tessa cut in eagerly, interrupting her pleading friend with excited words and overly expressive hand gestures meant to better convey _just _how much she wanted him to do this. So what if she was playing off his selflessness? Really, she was the one doing him the favour.

The argentous boy seated carefully on the sofa across the room from her sighed heavily before turning his eyes to the sky as though asking _why him_. Tessa diligently ignored this gesture, shooting him a winning smile and a supportive thumbs up before shooing him out the door to prepare for her next appointment.

"Be there at five!" she called out after him, watching eagerly as her secretary ushered him down the windowed hallway to the elevators beyond. Nodding to herself, Tessa turned back into her office just as the lift dinged, signaling the departure of one close friend and the arrival of another. She could vaguely make out muffled sounds of surprise as both boys discovered the other's presence, followed by light laughs and fearful sighs, the sound of conspiratorial whispers just reaching her ears as she smoothed out her skirt and sank elegantly back into her desk chair. They were probably complimenting her exquisite skills and the incredibly timely manner in which she'd found them each a match.

Soon enough, a knock sounded at her door and the second of her two best friends slunk his way inside, reluctance and dread plastered thickly over his angular features. Smiling like the businesswoman she was, Tessa gestured professionally towards the sofa Jem had just vacated. Will sank into it hesitantly, folding in on himself like he was preparing for the worst. Honestly, what was _with_ these boys?

"Will! So glad you could make it," Tessa started in warmly, flashing him the same winning smile she'd just given his soon to be life partner. Her friend muttered something about having had no choice and fearing for his life, utterly ridiculous gibberish to her ears, and scowled darkly at the patterned rug laying plush on her floor. Choosing not to acknowledge this, Tessa plowed on ahead with a rhythmic tapping of her bright red nails on the folders in her hands.

"As you may have guessed, I've found you a match. Quick, I know, but I _am_ the best there is, after all. Anyway, you'll be meeting J— him by the ferris wheel in the amusement park down on sixth at promptly five o'clock tomorrow evening. Please don't be late, Will, as I know you have a tendency to be. This is very important and we wouldn't want to leave them hanging, now would we?" Satisfied that she'd delivered all the necessary information, Tessa rose to her feet and stepped around the desk, about to usher him out of her office much the same way she'd done to Jem.

"You can't even give me a name?" Will whined, stopping her in her tracks. Naturally, in all of her excitement she'd entirely forgotten to prepare for her friend's never-ending curiosity. Her fault, she'd admit, but there was nothing she could do then.

"It's meant to be a surprise, Will. Don't worry, they don't know yours either," she supplied helpfully, starting forward again only to be stopped once more by another question.

"And if I don't go? I mean, come on, Tessa. You know I didn't want you trying to set me up in the first place." Will's voice had gone hard and reprimanding, a tone that had her hesitating ever so slightly if she was being honest. Re-assessing the situation, Tessa came to the conclusion that this task would best be completed in the role of the exuberant best friend rather than the swift businesswoman.

"But you have to go!" she exclaimed pleadingly. "It'll be so much fun, Will, and I've already gone through all the work of setting you up with someone. _Please_ will you go? For me?"

Groaning, Will cast his gaze to the roof in much the same way Jem had earlier. Ah yes, they truly were a perfect match. Tessa's work had never been so flawless in all the five years she'd been completing it.

"Fine," Will moaned, heaving himself up and heading for the door. "But when this all blows up, it'll be in _your_ face."

Closing the door after him, Tessa smiled widely. She'd really outdone herself this time.

* * *

><p>Admittedly, Tessa's presence hiding behind the stuffed animal kiosk, situated at the perfect vantage point to view the ferris wheel, was not entirely professional. So sue her, she just wanted to make sure her greatest investment paid off well in the end. Of course, there was no doubt in her mind that this impeccable match would work out beautifully, but she just wanted to watch it come to fruition like any exemplary best friend would.<p>

Which probably didn't explain why she was so nervous, the palms of her hands clammy with sweat where they rested on the edge of the wooden kiosk, giving her the balance she needed to lean out and get a good view of the area just in front of the ferris wheel. Okay, so maybe she was mildly fearing for her life and the continued friendship of hers with both Jem and Will after they realized just who exactly she'd set each of them up with, but, well, could you blame her? She knew well enough exactly what kinds of things happened to those Will chose to exact revenge on and even better exactly how much worse they were when he managed to rope Jem into helping him. Still, the match was beyond flawless, so she shouldn't have anything to worry about. Hopefully.

The arrival of her silver-haired friend to the scene had her sucking in an excited breath, pulling her arm out to check the time and note that, as per usual, Jem was eerily punctual down to the minute. She noticed with great joy that he'd chosen to forgo his usual jeans and T-shirt to instead don a casual suit jacket, open over a graphic T and slightly less rumpled looking jeans than usual. He'd really made her proud, that one. Now all she was waiting on was Will.

As if on cue, Tessa's much less organized friend came barrelling down the walkway, skidding to a frazzled halt just inside the wide circle of sidewalk in front of the ferris wheel entrance. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't slightly less proud of Will's efforts this afternoon, sighing disappointedly at the ripped jeans and faded hoodie he'd chosen to wear to this monumental moment in his otherwise uneventful life. Really, he could have at least worn better shoes.

It took all of nine seconds for both boys to lock onto each other like hunting dogs zeroing in on their prey and only six more for matching looks of horrified realization to pass over their handsome faces. Waiting eagerly behind the kiosk, Tessa clapped a hand over her mouth to keep from squealing excitedly like the fangirl she would never admit to being. It was only a matter of time before they were off smooching on the ferris wheel and inviting her to be maid of honour at their wedding. She really was an awe-inspiring best friend.

Okay, so maybe the wedding wouldn't be for another few months, judging by the matching expressions of anger across her friends' faces. All well, she was sure having it in the winter could be just as splendid.

Leaning out even further from behind the small concession in an attempt to perhaps catch a few of the words flying hurriedly from their mouths, Tessa frowned in concentration. What was taking them so long? Shouldn't they be off snogging on the ferris wheel by now?

"I'm going to kill her!" she heard Will shout rather loudly and resisted the urge to go over there and berate him for causing a scene. That was until it clicked that he was most likely talking about her and she came to the conclusion that perhaps she should make herself scarce after today for a while, so as to avoid further incurring his wrath.

"...calm… to help... thought she was…" was all that she managed to catch of what Jem had elected to say in response to his currently fuming friend, his hand resting comfortingly on Will's shoulder. Counting the gesture as a win, Tessa gave herself a well-deserved pat on the back for putting two so obviously perfect for each other people together.

Much more conversation passed between the two boys after that, however Tessa was sadly too far away to catch any more of it and had to make due with merely watching their motions and body language to gauge the general mood of the two boys. Admittedly, neither seemed all that happy with the situation, even as they reluctantly moved through the line to the ferris wheel and hesitantly took their seats in one of the booths. Grinning to herself even wider now, Tessa had to resist the urge to pump her fists in the air and cry out in excitement. She did, however, step out from behind the stall and into the crowded area at the base of the park's main attraction.

The machine groaned to a start, elevator music pouring out of the speakers as it ascended through the air, and Tessa anxiously sought out the booth carrying her two best friends only to be sorely disappointed at the realization that she couldn't see a thing from this distance. Sighing tiredly, she resigned herself to go home and simply await news from either boy as to what exactly had transpired as a result of her extraordinary matchmaking skills. Going off the fact that they'd at least made their way onto the ride, Tessa was willing to hope it would be good.

Besides, they were practically soulmates. There was no way they wouldn't be thanking her for this later.

* * *

><p>"—and that's how they got together," Tessa finished decisively, nodding her head with affirmation as she eyed her close friend sincerely. Sophie raised an eyebrow at her, sipping thoughtfully at her chocolate milkshake and regarding the two boys seated at a table across the diner from them with interest. She cocked her head at their friends as Jem laughed softly in return to Will's wide, unabashed grin over something the former had just said.<p>

"And Will didn't kill you for it?" she asked pensively, twirling the straw around in her cup with great care so as not to spill any of the frothy drink it contained over onto the checkered counter below.

Tessa hesitated. "Of course not. They were both immensely grateful for my services and expressed their extreme satisfaction to me in great length, using many kind words to describe my wondrous excellence."

"So, in other words, Will tried to kill you but Jem managed to calm him down long enough for you to clear the vicinity and then you avoided them both for a while until they moved onto being only mildly angry at you, rather than wanting to rip off your head," Sophie supplied calmly, absently twisting her wedding ring around her finger.

Pouting dejectedly, Tessa glanced back over at the two boys who were now standing at the side of the table, swinging on their coats to fend off the cold air they would no doubt encounter upon exiting the diner. She watched as Will reached forward to wrap his hand around Jem's, starting for the door after having made sure their fingers were perfectly interlaced, only to be halted by his boyfriend pulling him back to peck him lightly on the lips. Sighing dreamily, Tessa looked on at their retreating forms out the door.

"They should have thanked me," she whined petulantly, sinking childishly into her seat at the booth across from her good friend. Sophie rolled her eyes in response.

"Sweetheart, they're together. What more do you want?"

Tessa paused in thought for a moment, straightening herself out in the seat. Nothing, she supposed, although a thank you really would have been nice. Still, there had never been a doubt in her mind that they'd get together in the end.

After all, Tessa Gray was good at her job.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I may rework this into a longer fic if there's enough interest or simply if the desire so arises. But really, I had so much fun with this it's ridiculous. Anyway, let me know what you thought?<strong>_


End file.
